Family Matters
by spiceXisXnice
Summary: When two new Xiaolin Dragons show up, things'll get interesting. Especially since they're siblings. Romance, humor, and weird nicknames? Sounds like family problems to me...
1. Chapter 1

ronfan: Hello, and welcome to my first Xiaolin Showdown fic. As you would know if you've read any of my other stuff, I normally have a conversation with a character. So, here tonight is my cousin Jack Spicer!

Jack: Hey, E. 'Sup, readers?

ronfan: As you all don't know, this is a self insertion fic of me and my siblings. The descriptions are accurate, but the last names are changed.

Jack: Yeah! Now you're related to me!

ronfan: All the more reason to be mean to you. Now do the disclaimer or I will place the beat-down upon you, Jackie-poo.

Jack: whimperSad as it may be,Emily doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown. She would really like that. And don't call me Jackie-poo.

ronfan: Whatever you say, Jackie-poo. Now, without further ado, the story!

Chapter 1: Dragon of Light

"Guys, I don't understand. What was Jack talking about?" asked Raimundo. He, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi were hanging out in the Temple yard. They were discussing the latest Xiaolin Showdown with Jack Spicer, involving, peanut butter, an elephant, and the latest Shen-Gong-Wu, the Extending Rod.

"Well, I don't understand how a skinny wimp can harness the power of the Wind, but we don't all have answers, now do we?" said someone. Everyone looked around in alarm and saw a boy coming towards them. He had square glasses, curly red hair, faded jeans, and an OU t-shirt on.

"Why you little…" said Rai, fists raised.

"Ooh!" interrupted the boy, grabbing Clay's hat and jamming it on his head. "Nice hat."

"Aw, c'mon, now!" yelled Clay, grabbing his hat with one hand and picking up the boy with the other.

"Hey, lemme go, I'm only ten!" yelled the boy.

"Well, I'm 14 and bigger then you, so tough."

"Well, it seems he really is a dragon. Dragon of Light," said Master Fung.

"I have to let him go? Aw…" said Clay, reluctantly releasing him.

"What is your name, young one?"

"Will Spicer."

"Spicer?" asked Kimiko. "As in Jack Spicer?"

Will sighed. "Will Spicer, brother to Emily Spicer, cousin to Jack Spicer. Every Christmas, he'd come and lord his new toys over me…"

"What's that ya said about a sister?" asked Clay.

"Oh yeah," said Will, looking awkward for the first time. "My sister."

"Is she a dragon?" asked Rai.

"Yeah, Dragon of Darkness."

"Well?" asked Clay. "Where is she?"

"We…parted ways about a week ago."

"Wher'd she go?"

"She…she went Haylin, okay? Followed our cousin and went bad. She even has the swirly eye goggles, jus like dearest cousin Jack." Will made a face. "She even has the fang eye make-up."

"What?" asked Clay, alarmed. "A Haylin Dragon? She didn't even get to know us."

"Yeah!" said Rai. "That's like what I did, only worse."

"Well, it wasn't my choice. She was the one who snuck off in the dead of night to stay with dearest cousin Jackie."

"So, how old is this dear sister of yers?" asked Clay.

"13, and bossy."

"Wow, she's my age!" said Rai.

"Don't get any ideas, Rai, she's my age too," said Kimiko.

"And you're my age!" yelled Omi. "We can play—"

"and run—" yelled Will.

"and train—"

"and eat!"

"This'll be great!" they both yelled.

Kimiko sighed. "Great. Another one."

"So, care t' show us yer powers?" asked Clay.

"Sure," said Will. "LIGHT!" he yelled, and threw his hands up. They were instantly surrounded in a bright, white light and when it let up, Will was gone.

"Where did my new friend go?" asked Omi.

"Pst. Everyone. Up here," said a voice. Everyone looked up and saw Will, sitting astride a ceiling support beam. He grabbed a vertical beam and slid down. "It's fun!"

"So, young one, you momentarily blind people, then the light powers you up to the ceiling?"

"Or anywhere else close by." He smiled. "It's great for hide and seek."

"Guys, guys!" yelled Dojo, slithering into the room. "Who's this? Never mind. New Shen-Gong-Wu!"

Kimiko opened up the scroll. "The Screaming Siren. It allows the wearer to produce the most horrid screech in the world!"

"All right! Let's get joggy with it!" cried Omi.

"That's 'jiggy'," said Rai.

"That too!"

* * *

ronfan: Eh? Eh?

Jack: Eh. It was okay.

ronfan: Jack, you hurt my feelings.

Jack: It would have been better had I been in it.

ronfan: We'll see what my readers say. R & R, people! Prove Jack wrong!

Jack: glares No flames, please. That's my job.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack: Took you freaking long enough to update. Where were you, Colorado, then New Orleans, then Missouri! Sheesh!

A/N: Uh, yes, that's exactly where I was.

Jack: …oh.

A/N: (facepalm) Well, I'm sorry again, but I was living out of a suitcase for three weeks. So, nu? Next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dragon of Darkness

'Deep breath,' thought Emily. 'Square your shoulders, and…ring!'

_Ding-dong_, chimed the doorbell. A thin, tall, black-haired woman answered it.

"Hi, Auntie Spicer!" said Emily brightly. "My mom sent me to stay with you and cousin Jack for a bit."

"Yes, dear, she called me just a bit ago! Come on in, I'll get Jack. Jackie-poo!"

"Mother! I told you never to call me that!" screamed Jack from the bottom of the basement stairs. A door slammed, his boots clomped, and then appeared Jack in all his gothic glory. "Oh. Hey, Emily. What're you doing here?"

"Can we talk about this in private, Jackie-poo?" asked Emily.

"Sure," said Jack, giving her a very evil glare. "Come on down to my la—room." They started down the stairs just as his mom began to call after him.

"Oh, you kids! Have fun!"

"Same Auntie Spicer," muttered Emily.

"Same mom," agreed Jack.

"So, you're a dragon. Dragon of Darkness," said Wuya.

"You're one of the Xiaolin Dorks? Aw…" moaned Jack.

"What is your name?" asked Wuya.

"Emily Spicer."

"Spicer? You are related?"

Emily grinned. "Emily Spicer, sister to Will Spicer, cousin to Jack Spicer. Our dads are brothers, see, so…"

"Did you say you had a brother?"

"Yeah," said Emily. "So?"

"Is he a dragon?"

"Yeah," said Emily. "Dragon of Light."

"Well, where's the twerp?" asked Jack.

Emily looked around. "Well he's not here, is he?"

"Where. Is. He?" asked Jack, looking mad.

"He went Xiaolin. Ran off with a cowboy, an Asian chick, a skinny dude, and a Wanton. A yellow wanton. He looked weird." Emily paused, considering. "He pissed me off anyway, so I'm not too fussed. I swear I'll have nightmares about that wanton, though."

"Probably 'cause the twerp hates me too," said Jack.

"That's like when you hung out with them, only worse," said Wuya.

"He looks like you, doesn't he?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, same hair, same glasses, just wearing different stuff," said Emily. She herself had quite a different outfit on.

She was wearing a black lace camisole, black leather biker pants, and black boots. Both the pants and the boots had buckles on the side. She had brown, $20 plastic frame glasses (which she affectionately referred to as her 'party specs'). She had black mascara, dark green eye shadow, and under-eye make-up exactly like Jack's. She also had black sweat wristbands emblazoned with the Slytherin crest.

"Well, you've got good taste in make-up, I'll give you that," muttered Jack.

"Why do you do this anyway?" she asked, fingering her magenta streaked hair with one hand and tracing the fang shape below her left eye with the other.

Jack shrugged. "I thought it looked cool and evil at the same time."

Wuya sighed. "It's Heylin makeup, Jack. That's how mine is, too. When I have a body."

Jack shrugged. "Whatever. I do mine with shoe polish."

"Enough!" said Wuya. "Show me your powers."

"K," said Emily. "DARK!" she yelled, and stuck her hands out beside her so she looked like a T. They were surrounded by darkness. When the light came, she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" asked Jack.

"Yo!" yelled Emily. "Check it!" They looked up. There she was, standing on Jack's shelf. She jumped down and struck a pose.

"Wicked sweet!" said Jack, giving her a high-five.

"I see," said Wuya. "You power yourself with darkness."

"Eh." Emily shrugged. "I have fun."

Wuya's eyes shone bright. Emily jumped in alarm. "A new Shen-Gong-Wu! The Screaming Siren! It produces a horrid screech!"

"Let's go then!" said Jack.

"Ooh, first mission!" squealed Emily.

"Ugh," moaned Wuya. "TWO adolescents."

* * *

A/N: Eh?

Jack: Wee! I'm in this one! ...is this where you got my nasty nickname, Jackie-poo?

A/N: (evil smile) Yes, Jackie-poo, it is! Again, sorry it took so long, I've been busy and such...

Jack: NO EXCUSES!

A/N: (smacks him on the back of the head)

Jack: Ow! That hurt!

A/N: (sticks out tongue) Ha, ha. R & r, pees, 'cause that's cool.

Jack: You little...


End file.
